


make merry

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: When Estelle gets drunk, she getsdrunk.





	make merry

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/163702842866/proudly-announcing-our-first-ever) > Day 4: Liberation

Yuri isn’t really that much of a drinker.

He’s never much liked the taste of alcohol, nor has he ever really enjoyed the way it makes him lose control, makes him say and do stupid things that he otherwise never would. But whenever the family all manages to get together for a good time, Yuri can at least chug down a glass or two—never anything that gets him more than pleasantly buzzed, though.

On the other hand, when Estelle gets drunk, she gets _drunk_.

From his position on the couch, Yuri watches her with no small amusement; she’s an excited blur around the room, completely uninhibited as she dashes from one person to the next. Her first drink of the night is a shot that she downs in the kitchen with Judy, and her second, a beer that she has whilst sitting on the floor during an animated chat with Raven. She then sips at a scotch as she clings to Karol in the armchair, wrapping him up in a big bear hug that makes him flush pink and fidget for a good five minutes, and after she chugs back some chardonnay, she winds up atop the coffee table, dancing rather foolishly alongside a similarly sloshed and all-too-enthusiastic Rita.

Estelle’s clearly somewhat dizzy when she eventually descends from the table, but somehow, she still manages to walk upright. Immediately, she sets her sights on Yuri and, with a lopsided grin, wobbles up to promptly plant herself in his lap.

Giggling, utterly shameless, she grabs his face with both hands and leans up, capturing his lips with her own in a sloppy but fervent kiss.

Yuri obliges her readily, kissing her back as his ears fill with their family’s jeers. Rita jokingly makes a gagging noise as Judy laughs out loud; Karol hollers “Get a room!” just as a sharp wolf-whistle that could only have come from Raven rings out. Yuri chuckles against Estelle’s lips as whispers of each of her various drinks tang over his tongue, and when she eventually pulls away, she sets her head against his shoulder. Her gaze lands upon the glass of rum that Yuri only half-finished before putting it to the side—but as she reaches out for it, he snatches up her wrist.

“Estelle,” he laughs lightly, “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Heyyyy,” she whines, “I likesh the feel-good juishes!”

“Believe me, I know. But there’s a limit to these things.”

Estelle pouts. “Jus’ one more?”

“Oh no, don’t think I haven’t been counting. You’ve had four already, and five is pushing it.”

Estelle huffs, “Meanie,” but she gives up soon, curling both arms around his neck in a firm hug. Yuri smiles and rubs her back, and they linger in that comfortable silence for a good few minutes before Estelle speaks up again.

“M’ sleepy now,” she mumbles, apparently no longer interested in having any more ‘feel-good juices’. “Carry me.”

Yuri chuckles but does as he’s told. Getting up from the couch, he lifts her bridal style and maneuvers around the rest of the party, carries her all the way up the stairs to the guest room that’s assigned as hers here at Brave Vesperia headquarters. He attempts to gently lower her body onto her bed, but her fingers catch his sleeve as he puts her down, and he yelps as he finds himself dragged down with her onto the mattress.

“Shhhhtay with me,” Estelle slurs, her arms shifting to curl around his waist, her eyes already closed. Even while half-asleep and drunk as hell, her grip is iron tight, and Yuri rolls his eyes as he resigns himself to being big-spooned all night. 

Not that he really minds.

“Fine, alright,” Yuri agrees, making himself comfortable before leaving a light peck to Estelle’s forehead. “Night, Estelle.”

And if she wakes up with a hangover in the morning, he’ll try real hard not to say “I told you so”.


End file.
